


The Voice

by GabesGurl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesGurl/pseuds/GabesGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic for my MP3 Shuffle prompt: The Voice by Celtic Women</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Voice

Things had been different the past few weeks. He wasn't entirely sure why. His whole life, he'd felt as if someone were with him. Even when he was alone. But now everything felt so flat and so dull. It felt like something important, very important… Was missing.

He stood now, in the pouring rain and waited, but nothing happened. It was just rain; it was wet and nasty. There was nothing extra like there used to be. At first, he thought it might just be his imagination, but he'd heard the rain his whole life and this wasn't the same. It used to feel refreshing and cleansing. Now, it was just muddy. With a frown, he turned and headed into the hotel room to dry off.

"Dean! What the hell! You're soaking the carpet!" Sammy yelled at him, throwing a towel at his head.

He dried his hair, began shedding the sopping clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"It's wrong, Sammy. I don't know how, but it's wrong," he muttered, shutting the door and ignoring his brother's worried expression. They'd had this conversation too many times lately.

...

Another hunt, another day, another rescued family. Dean smiled wearily and, without glancing back at Castiel and Sammy, walked off a few paces to stand in the middle of the field. Tilting his head in a way reminiscent of his angel, he listened.

The wind was blowing lightly. He could hear it across the grass, and in the trees behind him. But like the rain, the wind was lacking. The soft whispering that used to caress him in the wind, was gone.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he jumped.

"What is it, Dean?" Castiel's voice spoke softly to him. Dean frowned, gesturing wildly around.

"It's wrong, Cas! It sounds wrong! The voices are gone." He whispered, agitated.

"Voices?"

"The wind. It used to sound like voices, Cas, like someone whispering and laughing and telling jokes. But it doesn't sound like anything now. Just stupid wind."

He glanced up expecting Castiel to make an 'I don't understand face'. Instead, the angel was closed off and silent. That worried Dean a bit.

"Cas?"

"Dean, I'm so sorry." was the whispered in condolence, and the angel was gone.

...

The quiet was driving him insane. Even the night was no longer the same. It was oppressive and too quiet. He hated it; he was exhausted. It had been 4 weeks of nothing, and it was horrible.

Castiel had been acting strangely towards him since the day in the field. He'd been more quiet then usual, sending Dean strange looks and soft, almost consoling comments. He couldn't do it anymore! He was tired of turning everything up so loud to drown out the sounds. He was tired of his skin itching. He was tired of missing whatever he was missing!

He just wanted to rest for a moment, and just wanted the calm back. He glanced up as Castiel sat on the edge of his bed.

"I am sorry Dean, I wish I could fix-"

He was cut off by a harsh knock at the door. Dean watched as Sammy grabbed a silver knife and slowly tugged open the door. He watched as Sammy took a step back, looking like he'd seen a ghost. Dean wasted no time shooting to his feet and rushing towards him.

He stopped in shock as he took in the sight of who stood before him.

"Gabriel…." as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he jerked in shock as his world erupted in noises and colors. He whimpered as the world swayed and he found himself sitting on the ground, yanked into the archangel's arms.

He couldn't stop the tears leaking from his eyes, as his world was awash with noise and … love. That's what had been missing. He clung to the Trickster's arms.

"I'm so, so sorry. The link had been there so long I didn't think about how it would affect you to be cut off so suddenly." The soft timbre whispered in his ear and they continued to cling to each other.

"Mind clueing someone else in?" Sammy's voice held an extremely bitchy quality. Dean whimpered when he felt the angel try to pull away and he hurriedly sat himself in his savior's lap.

As the angel chuckled, Dean shuddered, he felt suffocated and warm, and it was great. He was happy to cling to his source of comfort and just listen.

"I first met Dean'y here when he was four. I inadvertently formed a link with him with my grace. It didn't hurt anything, so I just left it…for years." There was a slight smirk in Gabriel's voice, and Dean reacted by pinching the angel's side harshly, smiling at the light squeak it produced.

"Dean has been hearing and seeing through an angel's eyes for years and had no idea?" Castiel's voice was sharp and Dean felt Gabriel nod.

"So when you… died…" Sammy prompted.

"Dean was cut off, and from the looks of things, it didn't go well." Dean closed his eyes and almost purred at the hand that carded down his back, his world erupting in a warm glow.

"How ARE you here?" Castiel asked of Gabriel.

"I'm not entirely sure, I think it has to do with my link to the kiddo here, though." Gabriel's voice was warm and happy and Dean just basked in it. That was his, he decided, and he wasn't letting it go again.

"So you are staying?" Sammy's voice was hesitant and Dean felt himself tense up.

Gabriel nodded and Dean found himself pushed back gently, and his lips taken into a perfectly tender kiss. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'm staying." Gabriel's voice was firm and he couldn't help but reply with a smile. Things were already looking better for them


End file.
